


You're Not His

by mackerelboy



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, I have no excuse for this, Jealous Thor, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Thor, Ragnarok, Semi-Public Sex, Thor really likes it when Loki says please, i lied its pretty public sex, i think, im sorry mother, mentions of Loki/Grandmaster, ok, semi public blowjobs, uh oh here we go, you can't tell me that the grandmaster wasn't loki's sugar daddy ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackerelboy/pseuds/mackerelboy
Summary: “Tell me, Brother, how many times did you fuck him?” Thor leaned in close, and Loki’s eyes fluttered shut. “Once? Ten times? Over a hundred?” His hot breath ghosted over Loki’s lips.“How many times did he make you his whore?”





	You're Not His

**Author's Note:**

> This is written purely for selfish needs because Ragnarok fucked me up  
> thanks to lea for helping me thru this mess  
> If u see any typos or anything let me know thank

“My, what lovely quarters you have.”

Thor turned around from where he was staring out the large window. He was eyeing the quinjet, trying to come up with a plan as to how he was going to escape, but Loki’s voice jarred him out of his thoughts.

“The colors are a bit much, though.”

Thor rolled his eyes and picked up an empty bottle from the floor. 

“Nice of you to mirage in,” Thor said, chucking the bottle at Loki’s head.

Instead of going through him and smashing into the wall like he had thought it would, the liquor bottle was caught by Loki’s hands and placed on the table next to him. Loki shook his head.

“Now, Thor, that was rather rude don’t you think? If I didn’t have such quick reflexes that would have smashed against my face.”

Thor pursed his lips and tilted his head, pretending to think. “I think I would have liked to see that.”

Loki frowned at him and leaned against the bright red wall behind him.

“You know, Loki, I’m surprised you showed up here,” Thor gestured to the room, “Considering how friendly you are with the Hulk.”

“Don’t be daft. You know I’d never show up when that monster is here.” Loki crossed his arms and shrugged. “I just know that he’s training with that scrapper right now so I figured I’d be safe.” He eyed the bottle he set down. “Relatively, anyway.”

“Why did you show up at all?”

“I felt that I owe you more of an explanation as to why I distanced myself from you. See, I have worked very hard these past couple of weeks to ensure that I could end up on top. It’s all part of my plan.”

“Your plan? Somehow I feel like this plan of yours is just an excuse to rule over another realm with me out of the way like usual.”

Loki gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. “If that’s how you want to look at it.”

Thor shook his head and moved closer to him, his hands fisted at his sides. “Tell me, Loki, how did you manage to get under the Grandmaster’s good graces so fast?”  
Loki smirked at Thor. “I think we both know how I managed it.”

Thor clenched his jaw and spoke through gritted teeth, “I want you to tell me _exactly_ how you managed it.”

“Well, if you insist.” He put his hand to his chin, as if deep in thought. “The other scrapper, she found me when I fell. However, she didn’t bring me to the Grandmaster as a potential Champion.” 

He pushed himself off the wall and waved his hand through the air. “See, she thought the Grandmaster would like me for a different reason. She presented me to him as an ‘interesting’ find.” Loki was moving closer to Thor as he spoke, revelling in the way his eyes flashed with anger and his fists clenched tighter.

“Though, I don’t think ‘interesting’ was the word going through the Grandmaster’s head when he saw me. So I saw my opening and took advantage of it. If you follow what I’m saying.” He smirked. “It was....an experience, let’s leave it at that.”

Thor could barely contain his anger as images of what Loki was insinuating flashed through his mind. He started to move towards Loki, cornering him against the wall. He watched as Loki’s throat bobbed with the small gulp he had taken. 

“How many times, Loki.” Thor demanded, his anger threatening to boil over.

Loki glanced at his lips and then back up to his eyes. They were several shades darker than usual. A storm about to unleash its wrath.

“Oh, I don’t recall.” He studied his fingernails, acting like his heart wasn’t beating erratically, every nerve of his body on edge because of how close Thor was. He could feel the heat radiating off of him, a slight electric charge emanating from his core. Loki would be lying if he said that didn’t excite him.

Thor slammed his hands against the wall next to Loki’s face. Loki’s eyes snapped forward to meet his.

“Tell me, Brother, how many times did you fuck him.” Thor leaned in close, and Loki’s eyes fluttered shut. “Once? Ten times? Over a hundred?” His hot breath ghosted over Loki’s lips. 

“How many times did he make you his whore?”

At those words, Loki’s eyes snapped open. “Why would you even care, _Brother_. It could have been a thousand times but that doesn’t change that fact that it wasn’t _you_ touching me.” He pushed against Thor’s chest, trying to put more space between them, but they both knew it was a futile move. 

Thor’s hands clamped around Loki’s, pulling him closer before slamming him back against the wall. Thor lifted Loki’s hands above his head and pinned them there. He stared at him with dark eyes in a way that made Loki squirm. Slowly, he leaned in, a centimeter away from his lips. 

“I think you know why I care.” His eyes raked over Loki, hungry.

“I don’t think I do.” He teased.

Fed up with Loki’s bantering, Thor pressed himself against him and crashed their mouths together. His hands let go of Loki’s and roamed over his body, resting on his face. Smirking into the kiss, Loki threaded his hands in Thor’s hair, scraping over the short stubble. Thor grunted and deepened the kiss, licking his way between his lips. He explored the heat of Loki’s mouth, sucking on his tongue, tasting every inch of him. Loki responded in kind, his body pressing even closer to Thor’s, his mouth just as hungry. Thor’s hands found their way into Loki’s hair, grabbing fistfuls of black strands and tugging gently. 

The two continued to make out against the wall, their bodies as close as they could get. Anybody walking by would have a clear view of them. The thought of getting caught sent a thrill down Loki’s back. Thor fitted his leg between Loki’s, and he could feel his growing interest. He smirked, and Loki retaliated by taking his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking. Thor pulled on Loki’s hair, hard, causing him to gasp and expose his throat.

Thor wasted no time in exploring the newly exposed skin. He mouthed right below his ear and worked his way down. He lightly bit his neck then sucked a mark onto Loki’s pale skin.

“You may have fucked him for power, but don’t ever forget that you’re mine.” Thor finished his sentence with another hard kiss. He made his way across every inch of Loki’s neck, leaving bruises and bite marks in his wake. Being marked by Thor sent a wave of pleasure over him and blood rushed to his cock.

“I belong to no one,” Loki provoked, despite knowing that he was and always will be Thor’s.

Thor silenced him by putting his mouth back on his and sucking the argument off his tongue. He pulled back and pierced Loki with his stare. 

“Take it off.”

Loki’s pulse raced at Thor’s demand.

“I’d like to see you make me.”

Thor growled as he reached for Loki’s top, literally ripping the leather away from his body. The remains of the garment scattered to the floor as Thor wasted no time putting his mouth on his chest. His rough, calloused hands roamed across Loki’s body none too gently. He gasped as Thor took a nipple into his mouth and fondled it with his tongue. He bit down gently, pulling and sucking as Loki writhed beneath his mouth. He kissed his way to the other side, eliciting small noises from Loki with each flick of the tongue. 

He moved from his chest and marked his way down further, leaving no inch of skin untouched. Thor paused at his navel and looked up at Loki, his hands hovering just above the buckle of his pants. He kept eye contact as he slowly undid the buckle. He pulled them down, releasing Loki’s cock from its constraints. Loki whined as the cool air hit him.

Thor looked away from his flushed face and darkened eyes and focused on the cock in front of his face. It throbbed from the promise of what was to come. Thor didn’t touch it though. He continued to trail hot, open-mouthed kisses along Loki’s hips and down the inside of his thighs. His hands roamed down his back, dipping lower until they cupped Loki’s ass. Thor kneaded his ass roughly while leaving bite marks on Loki’s inner thighs. His cock was aching from not being touched. 

“Tell me, Brother, how would your Grandmaster react if he saw this?” Thor placed another kiss to his thigh. “If he saw me, the prisoner who nearly bested his precious champion, unraveling you.” A bite this time. “What would he think of his new toy practically begging to be undone by me?”

Thor didn’t wait for an answer as he finally put Loki’s cock in his mouth. Wet heat enveloped Loki, and he threw his head back, moaning at the sensation. He gripped Thor’s hair as he ran his tongue down the length. Thor pulled back and began to tease the head. He swirled his tongued around the slit then dipped into it, tasting a bead of precum. He took the tip into his mouth and sucked, making Loki groan. He teased the head until Loki was pushing himself deeper into his mouth. 

Thor gripped Loki’s hips tighter, forcing him to stay against the wall, not allowing him to push deeper. He pulled off his cock completely. Loki whined at the loss of contact.

“Do not think you’re in control, brother.”

Loki huffed and was about to make a smart remark when Thor licked a stripe down the main vein, effectively shutting Loki up. Thor once again took the head into his mouth, but then he started to slowly take more in. Fingers tangled in his hair, Loki panted with each inch Thor took in. He wanted nothing more than to thrust into his mouth, forcing Thor to take all of him while he fucked his throat. He wanted to choke him with his cock and spill himself down his throat. But Thor’s iron grip on his hips prevented him from doing just that.

Thor had finally reached the base of Loki’s cock, and he gave a hard suck, hollowing out his cheeks. He sucked in earnest and when the tip hit the back of his throat, Loki moaned and tightened his grip on Thor’s hair. Thor hummed his approval around Loki’s cock. The humming forced another lewd moan from Loki’s lips, so Thor hummed again, wanting to draw out more sounds. He could feel him trying to buck against his grip. Sensing what he wanted, Thor leaned back and pulled off Loki once more. 

“Did the Grandmaster ever let you fuck his face? Or is that something you reserve for me?”

Thor took in Loki’s flushed face and hooded eyes. His chest was heaving. Seeing Loki undone like this made blood rush to his own throbbing cock. 

At his words, Loki closed his eyes, envisioning the scenario. He tilted his head back and panted, “Brother...Please.”

Thor ignored the way his cock twitched at his brother’s plead. “I’m sorry, what was that? I don’t think I heard you properly.”

Loki’s dark eyes stared into his. “I said please, brother. Let me fuck your mouth and spill myself down the back of your throat. I want to feel your hot, wet mouth as I come. I want to fist my hands in your hair as you swallow all of me.”

Thor’s eyes darkened, and his mouth watered at Loki’s words. “Say it again.” Thor half demanded half begged.

Loki let a slow smirk play across his lips. “ _Please_ ,” he said breathlessly, enjoying the way Thor’s eyes fluttered at the word.

Thor took Loki into his mouth again, but this time he kept his hands behind his back. He swallowed all of Loki, relaxing his throat until all of him was in. He looked up at him from underneath his lashes, and Loki threaded his fingers in his hair. He gave one small thrust and felt his cock hit the back of his throat. It took everything Loki had to not come right there. Loki began to set a pace, each thrust pushing him closer to the edge. Thor’s hot, wet mouth enveloped all of him, and Loki couldn’t contain the noises he made as he fucked Thor’s face. 

Loki glanced down at Thor and couldn’t help but moan at the sight. Thor was staring at him intently, small tears at the corners of his eyes, and his cock was straining at his pants. Seeing Thor on his knees like this, Loki set a faster pace, desperate for release. He gripped Thor’s hair tighter, feeling his orgasm coming. A few strokes more and he would be coming down his throat. His body vibrated with anticipation.

Sensing that Loki’s orgasm was coming, Thor put his hands on Loki’s hips and forced him to still. He popped off Loki’s cock, and Loki tried to buck into the air, seeking the little bit of friction that would make him come. Thor rose to his feet and quickly pinned Loki’s arms to stop him from stroking himself to completion. He whined as he felt his orgasm slip away.

Thor’s voice was low, raspy, and utterly wrecked. “Sorry, Brother, but if I do not have my freedom then you do not have your release.” He raked his eyes over Loki’s unraveled body. “At least not yet.”

Loki wanted to stab Thor at that moment, but then he was removing his clothing and unbuckling his pants and stepping out of them.The sight of his toned body and leaking cock made Loki’s mouth dry. 

Thor moved across the room and glanced over his shoulder, beckoning Loki with his eyes. His body moved of its own accord, needing to be as close to Thor as possible. He was in front of the large window, and when Loki was beside him, he grabbed him and pressed his front to it. He pressed himself against his back, and Loki could feel Thor’s cock pressed to the curve of his ass.

Thor murmured into his ear, his breath sending shivers down Loki’s back. “I’m going to fuck you right here until there are no traces of that Grandmaster on your skin.”

Loki moaned at Thor’s words. 

“And I’m going to do it so that his whole city can see. If they look up, they will see me taking you apart. I hope news of it travels to him so he can understand that you’re not his. You’re _mine_.” 

Thor trailed bruising kisses down Loki’s spine. He cupped his ass and spread his cheeks. Loki could feel his hot breath on his hole, and when the flat of his tongue pressed against it, he arched back into the touch. He circled the entrance then licked his way inside. Thor slowly worked him open with his tongue. With each thrust of his tongue, Loki let out desperate little noises. 

Thor stood up, and Loki mourned the loss of his hot mouth. He put his fingers to Loki’s lips, and he took the digits in. He sucked on each finger, making obscene sounds as he did so to work Thor up. He made sure to coat each finger, circling the sensitive pads with the tip of his tongue. When he was done, he let go of them with a ‘pop.’ 

Thor’s other hand was splayed across Loki’s chest, toying with his nipples, while the one that was in his mouth trailed down his side toward his ass. The pad of Thor’s index finger circled around the entrance before slowly pushing in. The intrusion stung at first, but Thor slowly massaged him, allowing him to push deeper. He fucked him with just the one finger, loosening him up to allow room for another. 

Once he was relaxed enough, Thor slipped another finger in, working just as slowly as he did with the first. It was driving Loki mad. He just wanted to be fucked hard and fast, but Thor was intent on punishing him. When he pushed the third finger in, Loki pushed back on his fingers, desperate for more. Thor met his push by thrusting his fingers deeper into him. Loki cried out when he crooked his fingers and hit the right spot.

“Fuck, Thor,” he panted out, “Please.”

Thor brushed his fingers over the spot again, and Loki let out a deep moan. Then Thor removed his fingers, and his ass clenched at the loss. He was about to protest, but then Thor was turning him around and pushing him to his knees. When he took Thor into his mouth, he slammed his fist into the glass window. Thor could easily come like this, Loki’s sinful mouth working around his cock, but he had other plans. He reluctantly pushed Loki off him and turned him around again. He let his wet cock brush against Loki’s ass. He guided his tip to his entrance and teased it with his head, causing Loki to tremble. 

“What’s the magic word, Brother?” Thor teased, pushing his tip in slightly only to pull out a millisecond later.

With his hands braced on the window, Loki looked over his shoulder at Thor. “ _ **Please**_.” He begged, his voice utterly wrecked.

Thor began to push his cock into Loki. He took his time, making sure that he didn’t go too fast to hurt him. Despite Thor’s gentleness, Loki hissed at being filled by Thor. He gripped onto his hips and seated himself fully, pausing to allow Loki to adjust to the feeling. He gave a few shallow, experimental thrusts, earning a moan from Loki. Thor took that as his cue to continue.

He pulled almost completely out, then shoved himself deep into Loki in one thrust. The feeling of Loki’s tight ass around his cock made him throb. He continued to fuck him in earnest, their grunts filling the room. Thor fucked Loki like he fought, rough and fast and hard. The sound of skin slapping against skin mixed with Loki’s quiet gasps as he fucked him relentlessly. With each thrust, Thor pushed deeper into him, and he hit Loki’s spot causing his brother to cry out. Hearing Loki, he continued to aim for that spot, desperate to hear him cry out again. 

Loki reached a hand towards his own cock, but Thor batted it away with his. 

“You don’t get to touch yourself, Brother. You’ll come by my cock alone.” Thor rasped into his ear. 

Loki let out a shuddering breath. As Thor continued to ram into him, Loki could feel his orgasm building up once again, quicker this time. He wanted desperately to touch himself, to give a few short tugs and come in his hand, but he didn’t disobey Thor. Each thrust of his cock pushed Loki closer to the edge, but without a hand stroking him, his climax remained out of reach. 

Thor himself was close, his movements becoming faster, more desperate. He fucked Loki without abandon, threading a hand through his hair and pulling hard. Loki gasped in pleasure at the pain, his cock leaking precum, begging to be touched. Thor was inching closer to the edge, the noises Loki was making driving him mad. He gave one pull on Loki’s cock, and he almost came from the touch alone, but then Thor gripped the base of it, effectively preventing Loki from coming. 

Loki’s eyes stung from the tears caused by his second orgasm denial. Thor continued to thrust into him, and his body was alive, every nerve tingling, waiting for release. 

Thor panted between each thrust, “When you come I want you to scream my name. I want everyone to hear _my_ name fall from your lips, leaving no doubt of whom you belong to.”

With that, Thor released his grip on Loki’s cock and gave two short tugs, sending Loki over the edge. He screamed his brother’s name as his orgasm washed over him, hot streams of come coating his stomach. His ass clenched tightly around Thor’s cock as he came. Thor gave a final thrust, the tightness too much for him to maintain control. His own orgasm crashed over him, and he bit down on Loki’s shoulder as he filled him with come. 

Thor rode out his high, causing Loki to whine at the overstimulation. He pulled out, his come leaking out of Loki’s hole. Loki leaned heavily against the window, his legs weak. Thor gently ran his hand through Loki’s hair and placed a kiss over the angry bite mark. He soothed it with his tongue. 

He murmured into the crook of Loki’s neck, “You will always be mine.”

‘ _Yours_.’ Loki thought.

**Author's Note:**

> PS this is my first time writing for this pairing as well as my first official time writing smut. Hope u all enjoyed pls leave a kudos/comment if u liked it! Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
